


My Funny Valentine

by IndigoRaysofLight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love, Nerdiness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoRaysofLight/pseuds/IndigoRaysofLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned wants to be romantic, because he thinks he doesn't make Cat feel special enough. So, this is about Ned being endearing and adorable. And even if he doesn't believe it, Cat thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Adorkable Alert! Ned and Cat are cute and there will be some feels too. :3 
> 
> Anyway everything belongs to GRRM's brilliant imagination. I'm just here for the feels. Enjoy!

“Not again!” Catelyn sighed, bending down for the umpteenth time to pick up yet another rose that sneaked its way out of the bundle in her arms and down onto the floor. Carefully tucking it in the myriads of other flowers that she haphazardly carried in her hands, as her purse was already full with cards and chocolates, Catelyn made her way through the corridor leading to her apartment.

She's been so heart-warmed and overwhelmed by the amount of gifts she got today. She hadn’t expected to walk in class just to be greeted by an adorable stampede of her eight year old students holding cards, flowers and chocolates babbling “happy valentine's day, miss!” to her while she tried not to cry. She'd read all the cards with drawings and kind words by her kids during recess, wiping her tears. Catelyn hadn't realized just how attached she was going to be to these kids when she first took the part time job to teach a science class. It was just supposed to be a job that she took to put herself through college and finish her astronomy major. 

They always celebrated Valentine's day at school and told the children to make something nice for someone they loved and respected. It was a brilliant idea to show them the importance of appreciating our loved ones, and how love came in all forms and should be cherished. Apparently the principal had gone to see them during recess a few weeks ago and told all classes to surprise their favourite teachers with appreciation cards and flowers. And she never expected to be the one to receive so many, since in her mind Valentine's day had passed a week ago. She'd forgotten they were to celebrate it in school today, since the actual day fell on a Sunday followed by a national holiday, and then an unexpected snow day.

She smiled triumphantly after successfully wrangling the front door open without dropping anything in her hands. She hadn't bothered to ring the door bell assuming Ned was in University still. He'd been quite busy lately as his midterms approached and he was half way through the final semester of his B. Arch along with the internship he had in Vale with Arryn Architects. Jon Arryn, a family friend of the Starks had an architectural design studio there, he'd been a mentor and a familial support to a homesick Ned when he was in boarding school at the Eyrie. He'd inspired Ned to deviate from a family of mostly business and management majors and choose architecture instead. Rickard hadn't liked it, but he seemed more concerned about keeping Brandon on track with his MBA than worrying about Ned's plans of completely pulling out from their family business. She knew it hurt Ned more than he let on, but he never spoke about it.

Catelyn carefully started placing the flowers in her hands and emptying her purse on the side table as her thoughts wandered free in the quiet afternoon. Rickard was a good father and he never openly favoured any of the children over the other, he accepted them as they were. Brandon was charming and had a wild spirit, Ned was responsible and solemn, Lyanna was avant-garde and rebellious, and Benjen was sweet and upbeat. But, Ned and Brandon were the older ones and the closest in their age difference, and for someone with a keen eye it was obvious Brandon got a bit more attention than Ned. In a way she felt guilty because she knew her own father had done the same with her – and Edmure, since he wished for the boy to join their family business one day - leaving poor Lysa to think she wasn't loved as much. But, it was always unconsciously and neither Rickard nor Hoster truly meant any harm. Both having lost their wives early on, they'd done their best to raise their children and they loved them all fiercely. But, she felt it was not something she could truly judge, since she'd never seen it from Lysa's or Ned's eyes.

She quietly walked over and sat on the couch, letting out a great heaving sigh. It had been a few very busy weeks, the semester had started off slow as usual and then before she knew it she was swamped with school work and her job. She felt like she hadn't seen Ned is days. She moved and felt a thick fabric poke her back and reached over to pull out Ned's Trident U hoodie. She smiled fondly remembering the day they got it at the university bookstore. She'd picked two comfortable matching hoodies for them, Ned had actually replaced the one in her hand with a sleeveless one looking at her as if she was actually plotting to murder him by forcing him to wear long sleeves in the southern winter- which was still marginally warmer than northern summers.

Her fiancé and heat didn't go well together, but he was handling himself quite well. She blushed lightly tracing the antique diamond ring on her finger, they'd been engaged just for a few months now. He'd proposed when they went on the customary Stark trip to Winterfell, last Christmas - the Castle Starks inherited through their ancestors. He took her to the tallest tower at sunset that had a beautiful view of the horizon past the lush greenery stretching far and wide and asked her to marry him. She hadn't expected the proposal. They knew within weeks of dating that they wanted to spend their lives together when they started dating over two years ago, but she'd assumed he would wait until they were done with school. But somehow, Ned always surprised her in the most amazing ways. He thought himself not-so-romantic-and-slightly-awkward but he was quite the opposite and he somehow managed to always be endearing and romantic without meaning to.

“Cat? um... are you home?” She was startled by the voice of the man she was just thinking about. He was in the bedroom, the door was closed, and she spied Ned's backpack next to the lounge chair. He was home alright, bemused she asked, “Ned? What are you doing home? I thought you were going to be swamped till six.”

“Um.... yeah I decided to skip my afternoon classes to come see you. The campus was so full of decorations and flowers and balloons and stuff from Valentine's day. I realized I missed it completely. And looking at that I missed you, and I wanted to be here with you and make up for it.” He said softly, she knew he was looking at his feet with puppy eyes right about now. They'd both been swamped on Valentine's day. He was at Vale finishing up a project and she spent all of her day in the library studying for a test. When she came home, she'd seen his text saying he would be late and she'd just crashed in bed. She woke up to him next to her, snoring away in his work clothes, his laptop bag and T-square sprawled next to their bed. She just wished him belatedly and kissed his sleeping face before starting her day. She walked over to the door to see him now, just to find it was locked.

“Ned, open the door. Why is it locked anyway?” She asked curious about what he was doing in there.

“Um.. wait! I'll unlock it, but don't open until I tell you to, okay? And keep your eyes closed.” He said hurriedly, she could hear footsteps scampering around.

Catelyn sighed, “Ned, whats going on?”

“I'm trying...to be romantic....because...- no wait, I'll tell you when you come in.” Ned stuttered out a response, now she was really curious. Oh sweet lord, what if he was wearing the boxers she got him. The one that made him look sooo sexy. . . “Ned, seriously. Open the door.” She demanded impatiently.

She heard his wolfish chuckle, “Patience, love. Now, open when I ask to and keep your eyes closed.”

“Fine.” she sighed.

“Your word, Tully.”

“Damn it, Stark! Hurry up already!”

She heard another chuckle, on his cue she opened the door and then her eyes. The first thing that hit her was the sharp scent of peppermint mixed with lavender from the half melted candles she used when she took baths. They were all placed on various objects in the room, the glow from the candles and the afternoon sunlight escaping from the closed curtains bathed the room in a soft light. Rose petals and leaves were all over the carpet and the bed, the speakers were playing instrumentals she adored. She took note of it all, but her eyes never left her fiancé who stood in the middle of the room trying to pose seductively. But looking quite adorable and cute, he was sweating furiously possibly by the heat radiated by the candles or from nervousness- she didn't know which one, possibly both. He was clad in his bathrobe with a single rose in his mouth, staring at her while trying to lean on the side of the bed without letting the robe obstruct his pose. At that sight, she couldn't hold back a gasp. She was surprised by the sweet gesture and the same time felt her heart melt, and confused about what exactly got in his mind. Ned wasn't a person who did all this, he was more subtle in displaying his affection - a quality she found quite endearing. 

“Ned. What....” she started to say when he held his hand up.

“Happy-” he said just when the rose fell down from his mouth. She bit her lip and tried to pick it up, but he beat her to it and placed it back where it was. “Happy Valentine's day, Cat.” he mumbled out, trying to balance it. Still sweating furiously, he continued, “Would...you like to....um...... bed me in the join?” He shook his head.

She moved to him, “Ned, you don't have-”

He held his hand up again. “No wait, I can do this.”

“Oh-kay,” she said, returning back to where she stood.

“I mean, would you like to join me on bed? In bed. I mean, if you want to... damn-OW!” he took the rose out thumbing his lip.

“Oh dear!” She ran to help him, apparently his cut himself with one of the thorns.

They both laughed, but she could hear the self deprecation in his. “Gaah! I'm pathetic. I was trying to woo you...it was supposed to be romantic, but I forgot 'being charming' is not exactly my forte.” He tried to sound light, but she knew something bothered him.

“Ned! This is really sweet. I mean the candles, the rose petals, the music. Nobody has ever done that for me. Its nice! And you were quite adorable-” he intervened before she could finish. 

“But, I wanted to be sexy, not adorable. I just wanted to be romantic for you.” He mumbled out. Turning on one of the lights to look at him clearly, she turned to him. She looked at his face and knew instantly it wasn't just a silly attempt to make her laugh, he was being serious.

“Ned, whats this about?” She asked, brushing his beard lightly.

“Nothing! I just wanted to...I dunno woo you and be all charming and romantic. Ugh. I'm an idiot.” He said looking at his feet, the lightness from his tone disappearing with every word. She turned his face so he'd look at her.

“Ned, you're not an idiot. You're sweet and kind and amazing. And this is great for an impromptu surprise. None of it was in place when I left this morning, so I'm assuming you managed to get all this done after you got home, exhausted. and its the sweetest thing! I love it. And I don't exactly blame you for not being able to talk while balancing a thorny flower on your lips. You're can be quite charming when you want to be, my love” she assured, running her hands around his shoulders covered by the thick plush robe.

He looked around the floral mess on the floor. Then with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he pulled her close. “I love you for saying that, Cat. Its not just this. I really should do more special things for you.”

“You do make me feel special, Ned.” She urged him to understand just how ridiculously amazing her life had turned out to be after she'd met him. She had been so glad for turning down his brother three years ago, after he stood her up on their third date to hook up with that student from Starfall who was in one of her electives class. Because, she would never have met Ned if she continued dating Brandon, and she didn't know if he could ever go out with her after knowing she'd been with his brother. And Brandon being...well, Brandon, he wouldn't let Ned ever forget he'd had her first. But, she'd turned him down and then she met Ned and fell in love with him within weeks.

In spite of being a naturally happy person, the tragedies Tullys faced had shadowed her all her life, burdening her more and more as the time passed. From her mother's untimely death, to her father's brief alcohol problems, and Lysa's teen pregnancy and abortion which had severed their relationship and then finally Petyr's failed attempt to rape her during prom - which had thankfully left him with a bloody nose and a police record, as her uncle had found them before things got out of hand when he came to drive her home. She'd balled these memories up and locked them tightly in a small part of her mind that kept growing with every setback. Ned had healed her. She didn't think he knew just how much. She'd opened up to him, poured her heart out and he'd held it gently in his hands and listened without judgement and simply held her when she needed to cry. She'd smiled and laughed openly for the first time in years when she met him. She'd learned to cherish the good memories and accept the bad. He'd helped her get to this place. She looked deeply in his eyes now, hoping that he could see and read all her feelings for him in them like he did so well. She knew he got the gist of it when his grip on her tightened and he pulled her closer.

“I wish I could do more for you, Cat. I don't...” he said gently holding her face as his words trailed off, but an unspoken insecurity and fear was clear in his grey eyes. She knew instantly.

“Ned, What is it?” she asked softly, knowing he understood the weight behind that simple question.

“I saw Brandon today, Robert, him and I were talking in the Caf during break. He was there to see Ashara. Flew in after spending the night with Barbrey.” He sighed exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes, Ned had told her Brandon had been seeing a girl from the Rills for a long time now, along with an intern at Stark Enterprise while managing his relationship with Ashara down here in the south. He was open about his relationship with Ashara, but it didn't stop him from banging any number of women he came across. But then she'd seen Ashara with a couple of guys in her class too, so she assumed they both had some sort of an understanding. She didn't really worry or care about the nature of their relationship, but she knew about it since Ned was Brandon's confidante and she was Ned's. Brandon knew that, but he trusted them both well enough to know that as much as they didn't approve of how he treated women, they would never sell him out. They were both too family-oriented and loyal to do that to him. She was pulled back from her thoughts when Ned spoke again.

“Brandon told me how he spent Valentine's day- he had it all planned from decorations to live music to classy food - for all three of his girlfriends. Even Robert made plans, he wouldn't say with whom though. You know he's got a new girl on his arms every week. So I dunno...” he looked down, trying to gather words, shaking his head he continued, “Anyway, Robert was saying I should really try harder to keep you around before someone more charming took you away, since you're way hotter than me. Which he is right about.” He said matter-of-factly to which she bit her lip. She wanted to argue that he was handsome and that his look was just more rugged. If people didn't see it, it was usually because they'd noticed Brandon first, since he was the boisterous one. But she knew he would just grin self-deprecatingly and say “Brandon is the good-looking Stark”.

“What did Brandon say to that?” she asked instead focusing on the subject, knowing by the emphasis he put on 'charming' meant he immediately thought of his brother. _Damn it, Robert!_

He stopped for a few moments, she noticed the tightening of his jaw. “Brandon just laughed and said I should at least try to make an effort, since I stole you from him in the first place.”

Catelyn closed her eyes to stop her from cursing, this was the root of it. Barely holding her anger at Brandon's careless words, she forced herself to take a deep breath. She knew he said things like that sometimes just to rile Ned, but he should really know better than to play with his feelings. Taking a mental note to give him a piece of her mind the next time she came across him, she gently held Ned's face in her hands, and held his gaze steadily as she spoke. “I do not belong to your brother. I never did. I went on two lousy dates with him. Yes, he was charming, but he was also an ass, which he proved when he stood me up on our third date at a sleazy sports bar so he could fuck Ashara Dayne in the restroom. Ned, please tell me you didn't do all only to prove your brother wrong.”

His eyes widened, “God no, Cat!! I did this because I wanted to do something nice. They don't even care about half of these girls, Cat. And they put so much effort. And I didn't even remember I'd missed Valentine's day until I walked in school this morning while they were taking down decorations. In spite of being an ass, he is right, damn it! If he can manage to make a girl he doesn't care about feel special, I should bloody well be able to make the most important woman in my life feel special. Robert had reservations for god sake! And I didn't even have the sense to get you a bouquet!”

“Ned, you know both Brandon and Robert are rubbish at relationships, right?” Despite the serious turn this situation had taken, it was almost funny that he would take suggestions from two people who would fuck anything that moved and hadn't committed to a single woman for more than two weeks. He nodded thoughtfully at that, she thought he might have been thinking the same as her when he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ned, do you think I need fancy meals, string quartets and heart shaped boxes of chocolate to know how much you love me? I don't need extravagant displays of affection to know that. Sure, its romantic once in a while, but it isn't the only way to be romantic. And you are romantic in a very subtle and endearing way. You do make me feel special, Ned, everyday. Please, let me talk now.” She said, softly brushing her fingers on his lips and stopping his reproach. “You make me feel special everyday. I know how important your classes are right now and all the stress you have with your internship, but you still missed those classes and made time for me. You always make time for me and that is infinitely more heart warming than a box of chocolates. My life is so much better with you, my love.” She bit her lip, but continued nonetheless. She really needed him to let go of this silly fear that she'd run away from him because he didn't shower her with gifts. ”You always take care of me, Ned. You're my best friend. You are there for me when I'm happy or sad. You never flinched when I used to have mood swings or anxiety attacks, you just sat with me while I cried. You accepted me in those horrible times and still told me how wonderful I was-”

“But, you are wonderful!” he mumbled across her fingers that covered his lips, looking at her with puppy eyes.

“Ned, I was a mess.” she argued softly.

“You were a wonderful, beautiful mess.” He said with certainty and she shook her head before continuing.

“You never forget to cook.” she said and he snorted, just as she'd expected. “You know I'm rubbish at it. And you always make me breakfast before leaving, no matter how late you are. You keep me warm, you snore next to me while I watch Downton Abbey and let me have the last slice of pizza. I feel so loved and so safe and so very happy with you. I want you and only you. Always have and always will, you better believe it Stark! I didn't just say yes, because of the pretty ring, ya know?” she said, holding up her left hand.

His lips quirked up, “I love you, Catelyn Tully. I really do. I don't know if I'll ever get used to the idea that the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent, funny, brave, sometimes infuriating woman like you chose to spend her life with me, but I have the rest of our lives to prove to you just how much you mean to me.” They looked at each other for a long while, she could see his doubts dissipating, but she knew it would take a while for him to completely let them go. And she was going to let him work his way out of those issues, just like he'd let her. She would be there for him no matter what. His eyes turned lighter then, the dark clouds of doubt disappearing completely. This was their time, she could tell he'd decided to push away those doubts for now and for that she was glad. She didn't wish to spend more time in a dark mood.

Ned kissed her nose chastely. “So, this was sweet, eh?”

She nodded, “Incredibly. I won't lie, the rose in mouth with seductive words sounded adorable. But thats why I love you. And you remembered to pair the right scented candles together this time. Not like when you tried to surprise me with bowls of homemade potpourri made with copious amounts of eucalyptus, peppermint and tea tree oil. Remember that?”

Ned cringed at the thought, “Oh god. It smelled like death. Well more like our skin was gonna burn off.”

Catelyn laughed still looking in his eyes, “It was so strong, we were both sniffling through the day while trying to keep our eyes from watering. I remember, we had to keep all the windows open and it was winter.”

Ned scoffed, never breaking his gaze, “Southern winter. It wasn't so bad.”

Catelyn rolled her eyes, “For you maybe, you're impervious to cold. I had three layers on!”

He laughed, “Yeah, that was a shame. You had too many clothes on. It was inconvenient to make my moves.” she slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

Ned smiled softly, “Then I made hot chocolate for us.”

Catelyn returned his smile, “With marshmallows on top.”

“We cuddled on the couch and binge watched that cheesy ghost hunting show, because nothing else was on. And you kept snuggling closer and closer to get warm.” Ned grinned.

“And when it was over, you warmed me in the best way possible.” Catelyn whispered, eyebrows quirking up suggestively as her fingers slightly traced his collar bone through the robe.

Taking the cue, Ned pulled her to him, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss that she felt right down to her toes. When he pulled back, leaving her breathless and almost incoherent. He looked deeply into her eyes with his grey ones - now smoky with lust. “So...would you like to join me bed, Cat?”

She nodded wordlessly, kissing him back as her hands frantically tried to unbutton her shirt enough so she could just pull it off while he worked on her jeans. “So glad you don't have many layers on today.” Ned mumbled, kissing his way down the column of her throat.

Catelyn pulled at the straps of his robe, “Take it off! And you better be naked underneath, I can't wait any longer...”

Ned's breathy chuckle in the hollow of her neck made her shudder. “Even better....” he breathed, pressing a wet kiss on her pulse and pulling back. He shed his robe and as she'd anticipated he was wearing the boxers she got him a few months ago. Stifling her urge to pounce on him, she looked up from his obviously aroused body and breathed, “If you'd shed your robe earlier you wouldn't need to do any wooing, I would have missed everything else and just pounced on you.”

He grinned, pulling her close so she could feel his hard length press against her. “Good to know.” He walked her to their bed, coming to lie on top of her. “So beautiful..” he breathed on her skin as kissed his way down, slowly, almost teasing.

“Ned, please stop teasing and come here.” He'd reached his destination while she spoke and his answering chuckle vibrated through her.

“I want to please you, Cat.” He said earnestly, before plunging his tongue in her wet core before she could reply. He kissed, sucked all coherence out of her and she stopped trying to control the loud pitched noises escaping from her mouth. Her hand was long since buried in his hair, his answering groans and growls making her shudder. He pulled one of her hands to intertwine with his own ardently. He took her breath away. Never taking his eyes from her, he took his time all but devouring her like she was a feast laid out before him. After wringing out two incredible orgasms he stopped torturing her and kissed his way up, before pushing into her completely. It was fast and heady then, both of them chasing their release. Soon he lost himself in his pleasure, hooking one arm under her knees and pulled her leg up to her chest before thrusting into her with wild abandon. Her eyes rolled back at the pleasure of it. When he finally came with her name on his lips, she followed him over the edge once more. After a few moments on top of her, and kissing her softly on the marks he left, he rolled off. He pulled her to him, lazily pressing a kiss in her hair.

The sex had always been amazing, they'd lost their virginity together. And they learned how to please each other everyday and It only got better with time. Suddenly, she couldn't suppress a giggle, “. . .and you were worried.”

Ned laughed with her, “I'm an idiot sometimes. And I'm not good with being.....romantic and charming. Its good to know sometimes that you still want to be with me. But, I love you with all I have and you're perfect, Cat. Never forget it.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She wondered if he'd ever know just how romantic and endearing he managed to be when he explained how he wasn't the 'romantic type', but she knew he wouldn't believe her if she told him, so she steered the conversation in a lighter direction.

Rolling on top of him, she looked up playfully. “See, that's the point? You didn't even need to be charming to woo me. You just had to take your clothes off.”

Ned gave her a scandalized look, making her laugh out loud. “So you're telling me you'd still sleep with me if I didn't do all this and just showed up naked?” He added, picking up what was remained of the mush of leaves and petals on the bed.

She looked at him seriously look as emotional as she could, “I'd sleep with you even if you just got me a candy bar and some unpopped bubble wrap.”

Ned returned her gaze, his eyes dancing in amusement as he tried to keep a straight face, “What if I ate the candy bar and accidentally popped all the bubble wrap?”

“I'd still sleep with you, because you cook better than I do and I would be lost without you.” she added matter-of-factly. Ned nodded in understanding before they both burst out laughing at their own silliness.

“Happy Valentine's day, Ned. I love you.” she said kissing him.

“I love you, Cat. Happy Valentine's day.” he whispered on her lips and kissed her ardently again.

Just then her stomach gave an alarmingly loud rumble. Ned laughed, “Well, speaking of my unmatchable cooking skills...wanna grab lunch?” They got dressed and wandered off in the kitchen where he'd prepared good ol' comfort food – spaghetti and meatballs - , just what she was in the mood for today. They grabbed the food and a she poured them each a glass of wine while they ate at the couch and watched whatever was on the television.

“What do you want to do now, Ned?” She asked after they finished doing the dishes.

“I had another plan of my own, but its selfish mostly...” he mumbled.

“Lets hear it.” Catelyn urged.

“I was gonna put on some tunes, draw you a bath and well stay there to keep you company. Maybe give you a massage.” He swallowed, looking down at her. “And well, make sure you were completely soapy and clean, personally, because thats what baths are for. It would be a shame if it didn't serve its purpose.”

“Of course. Very thorough and well thought out plan, I must say.” she whispered seriously, feeling a flutter in her belly at the images he was conjuring up. Looking at each other for a few seconds they all but dropped the last of the dishes on the rack, striding quickly towards the bedroom.

“I'll get the candles” Ned called out.

“I'll draw the bath.” Catelyn breathed.

After a thorough bath, they both lay entangled, feeling pruned and blissfully satisfied when Ned broke the silence, “Cat, I want to give you something...” Ned sat upright, pulling her with him all of a sudden and pulled out a neatly wrapped present from the drawer, it was rather small and she assumed it was a card.

“Oh Ned. I didn't get you anything.” she frowned.

“Don't worry about it, Cat.” He kissed her to effectively stop her from arguing further. “It wasn’t supposed to be for today, it was supposed to be for later. But I want to give it to you now.”

He still looked hesitant, she urged him to give her the laminated piece of paper with a smile. She unwrapped the ribbons on it and her eyes ran over the text. She read it slowly again to make sure she'd read what she thought she did. Her vision slowly blurred by the tears obstructing her view now and falling on the sleek paper.

“Cat...?” he whispered.

Her eyes went over and over the words “named a star” followed by the celestial address and a name written in bold crisp letters, “Minisa Tully.” And finally the inscription, “Look up darling, for I will always be here watching over you” _. Mother's last words,_ she'd told Ned about it one night pouring out about the days they'd lived through prior to her mother's death. She remembered telling him about her last moments as well, they'd seared in Catelyn's mind. Her mother and taken her hand and kissed it gently whispering, _If you miss me, little Cat, look up at the stars. Look up darling, for I will always be here watching over you._ Instinctively she reached up to touch the star pendant resting between her collarbones. It was a pendant given to her by her mother on her tenth birthday -just months before she was diagnosed with stage IV ovarian cancer. It had become a habit for her, just as natural as any other routine to pick up her silver chain with the star pendant and wear it before she started her day. She realized she'd put it on unconsciously when she'd gotten dressed after the bath.

“You named a star after my mother.” she said out loud.

“I was waiting for the right moment to give it, I know its not really 'proper' present for Valentine's but I didn't want to wait... I know your mother died in February. And you told me of her last words, and how she adored stars. I did it because, I thought you'd like to have a star named after her.... Is that okay, Cat?” Ned asked.

Catelyn clutched at her heart at the amount of love pouring through it for him, for her mother and for this lovely gesture. She nodded wordlessly, tears falling freely through her eyes as she took in the words on the paper again. “Oh, Ned...” she threw herself at him crying earnestly. Her mother adored stars, she loved being an astrophysicist and sometimes took all of them to show planets, meteor showers, comets and shared the beauty and the vastness of the universe with them. Her siblings weren't keen on it, but she loved it from the first moment she looked through her mum's telescope. Her mother had inspired her to take astronomy as a major in the first place. To know that there was a star out there with her mother's name, Catelyn knew how happy that would have made her. There was nothing more she could ask for. “Its perfect Ned. Its so perfect, she would have loved this. She would have loved you!”

Ned gave her a feeble smile, Catelyn kissed him in reassurance, she'd only just learned how to speak of her mother in happiness more than in sadness as the last vestiges of stabbing grief were ebbing away from her heart. And this had brought her nothing but joy and sweet memories of her mother, and she realized she'd coped. Her mother would have wanted them to remember her in happy memories. She knew why he'd be cautious about it, not wanting to hurt her. But her wonderful fiancé had given her a precious gift she would always cherish with all her heart. _This is Ned_ , she thought, thoughtful, romantic and endearing in his own unique way, without even meaning to be.

“Are you alright, Cat?” he asked.

Catelyn laughed through the tears, “of course, Ned. I'm more than alright. I'm happy, so very happy. I'm so lucky I ever met you, Ned Stark.”

As they went through the day, she observed more closely how gentle he truly was with her. They'd gotten into a routine of work and school as off late, never truly spending a lot of quality time. But today, she relished every moment, enjoyed noticing the little things that made her fall for him in the beginning. The little things that still made her heart pound sometimes. She was glad they spent this day together, with lingering touches, laughing at his silliest pun jokes and sometimes just looking at one another with eyes full of love. Her heart was overjoyed. When they walked in the living room, he saw the pile of cards and flowers on the side table, “Gee, Cat. You didn't tell me I had competition!” he exclaimed, rummaging through and picking out random cards and smiling at the words.

Then Ned put back a card he was reading and looked at her like an over eager puppy and said, “Hey, you wanna hear the next part of my plan??” Catelyn nodded, knowing he was being silly and had just thought of something clever and she played along. He moved over to pick up his cellphone.

“Okay. Watch this. Hi, I would like to order a pizza.” He talked on his cellphone, looking at her the whole time. “Pepperoni on half, beef and feta cheese on the other half.” He leaned in close to her, “And bacon crumble on the whole.” She widened her eyes comically at that. “Also.........one ginger ale for me and your large extra smooth, medium thick triple chocolate milkshake with whipped cream for the lady.” Then she gave a mock gasp at the completely accurate description of her order. Ned stared at her triumphantly while giving them the address. When he hung up, he just stood there as she walked to him.

“Extra smooth, medium thick triple chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream. Just for me? Oh my god. I love you.” Catelyn whispered, to which he nodded rather smugly, “And I plan to take you to get Limoncello Gelato after dinner” and she kissed him firmly through their laughter. When their order arrived, they ate pizza teasing and feeding each other and as usual he let her have the last slice. But she gave it to him, because he deserved it after all he'd done. And he looked at her like she held out a big fat diamond ring in her hand. “Oh my god. I love you,” he breathed, before accepting it.

Then, after a lazy stroll through the nippy, crisp winter evening, they walked into a local gelato place and she ordered her usual scoop of limoncello and a scoop of swiss chocolate for Ned before he could pay. “My treat!” she said firmly and then smoothed his frown with her fingers.

When they finally turned in for the night, she looked up at her betrothed realizing just how he'd managed to make the day romantic and perfect without even realizing it. She needed him to know that. “Ned?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, almost half asleep.

“It was just a wonderful day. Thanks for being so amazing. And that present was a cherry on the top. I want you to know, I cherish every moment we spend together and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know it sounds super corny, but with you, my love, each day is valentine's day!”

“So corny. I love it. I love you, Cat.” He kissed her softly.

Catelyn was right, he never stopped making her feel special. And she knew Valentine's day would never be that one and only big day meant for love, not for them at least. Because her fiancé made sure she felt loved everyday and she knew he would continue to love her for the rest of their lives just as she knew the sun would come up every morning. Then Catelyn Tully (soon to be Stark) laid her head back on her fiancé's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about the wonderful day she'd had and the days to come. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C&C welcome! :)


End file.
